


Cas & Dean get a house

by BetweenKandM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Dean is a little, Dean just wants to be a good boy, Domestic Discipline, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Little Dean, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Submissive Dean, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel is a daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenKandM/pseuds/BetweenKandM
Summary: Cas convinces Dean to take a break from hunting, even for a little while. Shenanigans insue.Castiel is Dean's Dominant/Daddy and Dean is his submissive/little.This is my first fic.I don't own any of these characters.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel convinces Dean to take a weeks vacation from hunting with him, so that they can focus on eachother after too long apart. Dean struggles to let go of hunter!Dean and let himself just be Dean, Cas helps him. 
> 
> Daddy!Cas Little!Dean fic
> 
> I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. 
> 
> Originally published 12/17/19 but rewritten and published 2/6/20, I just fleshed it out a little more.

“Dean.”

The hunter granted Castiel a soft smile as he leaned into the angel’s warmth and sighed. It had been a long time since Dean had stopped jumping out of his skin every time the angel appeared out of thin air. It had also been some time since Dean had found anything but comfort and solace in Castiel’s rough voice, and this time was no different. He let out a second shuddery sigh as the angel rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder and rubbed his face furiously with his hands in an effort to fight back the tears that came rushing to the surface. All of Dean’s walls seemed to come crashing down the moment Cas arrived, and heaven forbid the angel touch him, then he was practically defenseless. Everything was just too much, everything was just weighing down on him, and the pressure never stopped.

Dean and Cas sat in silence for a while, should to shoulder on yet another crappy motel bed that sported stains that neither of them wanted to think about. Cas had felt Dean’s anguish mounting and had hoped that Dean would call for him before it got to that point. He always gave Dean the chance to come to him and ask for help but he never made Dean wait very long, he couldn’t make him wait that long. The angel knew that this was a battle he would be long fighting thanks to the suck it up attitude John Winchester and his A-plus parenting had twenty-six years to instill in the boy. Castiel was sent here to relieve some of that pressure now though, as his guardian angel, and to hopefully reverse the years of unhealthy coping mechanisms, and to provide what joy he could in the boys’ life.

It wasn’t every guardian angel that fell in love with their ward, but Dean was special, and their bond was even more so. As much as Dean hated their ‘chick flick moments’ he felt it too and had a hard time going without seeing Castiel for more than a few weeks. They both still had their own jobs to do, Cas had missions from heaven and Dean was always busy stopping yet another apocalypse or fighting some monster of the week but they both did their best to make it work, stealing moments here and there between near deaths and injuries. It was hard on both of them but what Cas had in mind would hopefully help them both. He had told heaven that he was done for a little while, that his ward was his priority now and that they would have to make do without him.

“I have a surprise for you, Dean.” Castiel started, his voice a little rougher than usual from sitting in silence for the last hour or so.

Dean looked up at the angel, exhausted from all the crying that he had been doing as Cas held him. Normally he might have argued about Castiel giving him anything at all, but he was just too tired today.

“I love you, Dean, and we’ve been apart for too long this time. It’s been more than a month since we’ve spent more than an hour or two together and I need you. I want a whole week, Dean. Just you and me, no interruptions, for seven days. Everything is too much right now. I need this, please Dean. Please do this for me?” Castiel chose his words carefully, applying just the right amount of guilt and the idea that this was all for himself. He knew his boy needed to be finessed into these things. But there was some truth to the fact that he needed this, he really did. Being away from Dean physically hurt him and it wasn’t possible for him to do it for very long and the longer he had to ‘recharge’ before leaving him again the better.

“Cas, a week!?” Dean exhaled audibly as he replied, “How am I supposed to be gone for a whole damn week? What about Sammy? My car? What about everything?” He trailed off weakly, unable to vocalize what ‘everything’ was.

But Castiel knew what he meant. Dean meant hunting, he meant what about the monsters under the bed, in the closet, and around the corner. He meant what about stopping the next big thing that meant to enslave or bring the end of the human population. Dean was just a child when his mother had been killed by the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, and his father had dragged him all over the country to hunt the things that go bump in the night. All Dean had ever known was hunting and protect Sammy and when he wasn’t doing one or both of those things he didn’t know how to exist. Castiel was determined to help him though in any way that he could, he was his guardian angel after all.

“Samuel is all taken care of Dean. Gabriel has agreed to come and look after him. I have booked them both their own seven days at one of those health spas that Sam is so obsessed with. I even called ahead to make sure that the one I chose had sunrise yoga, we both know how much that boy likes to wake up at the crack of down and exercise, Chuck knows why.” Cas winked at Dean as he said this, hoping that the hunter would respond to the small joke he had made and to his relief he was granted a small smile.

“And Baby?” Dean asked. Castiel knew he was searching for any reason to tell the angel no when all he really wanted to say was yes. Cas tried not to read Dean’s mind unless he deemed it absolutely necessary, but he couldn’t help that waves of emotion ebbed from Dean to himself in a way that even he couldn’t really describe.

“It is about a six-hour drive from here, Dean. We can drive your care there and you can rest during the drive. I know you haven’t been sleeping as often as you probably could have.” Castiel gave him a stern look as he finished reassuring Dean that Baby would in fact be okay, letting the man know that sleep was important, and he had agreed to try to sleep more.

“You just want me to call you Daddy, again.” Dean retorted, trying to make the comment seem derisive but Castiel knew he was asking if that was okay. Castiel was transported back briefly to the first time the Dean had called him Daddy. They’d been snowed into a cabin in the Colorado woods and had been making the most of their obligation free time together. Dean had grown fussy from being trapped inside for a whole forty-eight hours and had done something to find himself on the receiving end of a spanking. It was one of his favorite memories of the two of them but anytime he brought it up Dean would shut down and spout off his usual nonsense about not wanting chick flick moments.

_\----------------------------------------- begin flashback ----------------------------------------------_

_Dean was sobbing, ass up over Castiel’s lap after a very thorough spanking. The angel helped Dean stand up and held him at arm’s length away from his body, giving the boy a stern eye._

_“Is there anything you’d like to say, Dean Daniel?”_

_“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Dean hopped from foot to foot, resisting the urge to rub his aching bottom, knowing that Castiel would not be impressed with him if he did that._

_Castiel was a little taken aback as he pulled the boy into his arms. Dean had never called him that before nor had they talked about that being something he wanted. He definitely wasn’t against it, but it would require many, many, long talks, which he knew would be like pulling teeth to get Dean to have if he waited._

_“Dean, do you want me to be your Daddy?” Cas asked quietly a short while later as they were curled up together in bed continuing to rub a hand soothingly up and down Dean’s bare back._

_“Aren’t you kind of already?” Dean responded earnestly. “You’re already my top, we have a contract establishing that, but you’ve always kind of been more than that. I was on this website the other day and I stumbled across age play and it sounded really good. It’s not much different than what we do now. Just us and some extra perks. Plus calling you daddy is really hot.” Dean snickered at the end._

_Castiel fell into a stunned silent for a little longer than he probably should have. He had never heard Dean speak so openly and concisely about something that he wanted and needed or how he felt about something. Dean took his silence to mean that he didn’t feel the same way and began to scramble away from the angel, but Cas held him tight until he stopped fighting._

_“Then it’s official, I’m your Daddy.” Castiel declared officially and flipped Dean over to smother him in kisses._

_\----------------------------------------- end flashback ----------------------------------------------_

“You know I take as much pleasure in that as you do, Dean Daniel, so I’d appreciate you stop trying to get a rise out of me.” Castiel said sternly and Dean had the decency to look ashamed at the very least.

“Regardless, if that’s not what you need then we can just spend the week relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Either way you will be taking it easy and recovering from the stress that you’ve been under lately. The way you live, Dean, it’s not conducive to being happy and healthy. And I need you, Dean, I need some time with you. It has been too long since we’ve had time to just be us.” Cas ended his small speech by grasping both of Dean’s hands in his own and squeezing in an attempt to convey to Dean how much he needed this.

Dean looked away from Castiel and towards the motel room door as he heard the impala’s door slam. Sammy was back and he needed to make a decision before Cas decided to include his brother in their discussion about feelings and how much sleep was appropriate for a man of his age. He could do this he decided, he wanted to do this. What could go wrong in seven days anyway? He looked back into Castiel’s piercing blue eyes and took a deep and unsteady breath and nodded.

“One week.”

_C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D_

Convincing Samuel to take the week off from hunting had been remarkably easy, he was always ready to leave the life any chance that he could get. Cas did have some trouble, however, convincing Sam to let Gabriel tag along for the week. He didn’t say that Gabe would be watching over him, but Sam knew that’s what was going on. It was only after Dean threatened to call the whole thing off, yelling about not being able to relax if he was wondering what kind of trouble Samuel was getting into, that Sam finally relented but not without making his own displeasure known as he stomped around the motel room to gather his meager belongings. Castiel knew that Gabriel cared for Samuel very deeply, he wasn’t his guardian angel in the traditional sense, but the archangel definitely went out of his way to look out for the hunter and he really hoped that Sam would begin to see that this week as well.

Sam was all too eager to begin his vacation and readily stepped into Gabriel’s embrace as he flew the two of them to the retreat and in the blink of an eye they were gone. This was, of course, after Dean had made both of them repeatedly swear up and down that they would call if anything seemed even remotely fishy. Dean, on the other time, he needed more time to shed his hunter skin and let his more tender and sensitive submissive side slink out into the world, to be the side of Dean that only Castiel got to see. He needed time to open himself and to be receptive to letting Castiel be in charge after spending so many weeks being the tough and in charge machine that he was with the rest of the world. Cas knew that Dean needed this time and he could let Dean have that. He let Dean drive the first half of the six-hour drive, directing him on where to turn but for the most part they just enjoyed the others company.

“Dean, it’s time.” Cas said, startling Dean out of his thoughts. “Please pull over at the next gas station. I’m going to drive the rest of the way.”

“No way, Cas. My car, my rules.” Dean snapped, fighting the urge to give in but not really knowing why.

“I was not asking you, Dean. You do not know where we are going. Now please pull over so that I may drive and do not make me ask again.” Castiel replied, leaving no room for argument, or so he thought. He should have known that Dean Winchester would argue with him even further.

“If you would just tell me where we are going, then we wouldn’t have that problem.” Dean muttered to himself, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little more tightly than necessary.

“That would ruin the surprise, Dean. This is your last warning, pull over at the next station. If I must tell you again, we will have a problem, do I make myself clear?” Castiel spoke calmly and carefully, hoping that they could avoid the typical power struggle that always ended with Dean crying and sporting a sore bottom.

The angel knew that Dean needed some extra time to let his normal defenses slip away and let his submissive headspace come to the surface. He wasn’t always little. Dean and Castiel’s relationship had starting out as Dominant and submissive and had slowly morphed into what it is today. He still wasn’t little 100% of the time, occasionally opting to simply be submissive, but no matter the headspace Dean craved the structure and relished in the fact that the only thing he was responsible for was doing as he was told. He could just be himself and he knew that Castiel would always love him for that. Dean also found solace in knowing that even when he screwed up and broke the rules that Cas would still love and be there for him. Sure, there would be consequences but then he’d be forgiven, and they could go on living their lives. He’d be punished fairly, thoroughly, and lovingly and then they’d be done with it. He still struggled with how much he craved this though and fought giving into those desires every time.

_C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D~ C~D_

Dean had done as he was asked without further complaint and had ended up sprawling across the bench seat and fallen asleep slumped against Castiel with the angel’s arm wrapped around him protectively. That’s how they ended up driving the last few hours of the trip, Dean fast asleep and Castiel winding his hands through the boys hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Dean was a voracious cuddler no matter what mind set he was in and he craved touch. Something Cas was more than happy to oblige him in. The angel pulled the Impala to the side of the road and glanced out at the empty fields and Arizona sky that surrounded them. His excitement seemed almost tangible as he grinned to himself, they were almost there and he wanted Dean to be awake as they arrived. Castiel wanted to see the boys face as he realized what Cas had done.

“Dean, my boy, we’re almost there. Can you wake up for me?” Castiel spoke softly, running his hand up and down Dean’s arm in an attempt to gently rouse him. He did his best to wait patiently as Dean whined. It helped that the boy looked absolutely adorable as he stretched and rubbed his eyes, looking every bit a young boy before his features sharpened with that hunter’s edge of his as he took in his unfamiliar surrounds.

“How long was I out?” Dean asked, his voice rough with sleep and misuse.

“A few hours, it’s almost seven now. Just in time, you’ll be able to see everything before darkness falls.” Castiel was almost bouncing in his seat with exccitment.

“Great. Let’s go see this week long surprise, then.” Dean groused a bit and looked doubtfully at the vast nothingness that seemed to surround them.

Dean stayed in the center of the seat, close enough that their shoulders brushed as they swayed with the car, but he sat up straight now as his eyes darted from place to place as they drove. Cas could tell the boy was anxious and placed a hand on his knee to quell the unconscious jiggling and the way that Dean was fiddling with the radio. Dean looked sheepishly at Cas and folded his hands in his lap.

“Dean, relax.” Cas said reassuringly as he pointed out the window. “Look, here, on the left.”

Sure enough, Dean could see it now as the drove up. A two story farmhouse sat in front of them, looking perfectly aged with white shutters surrounding each of the windows and a covered porch that wrapped around the entirety of the house. There was a beautiful oak tree out front, large and sprawling with a swing large enough for two people hanging from it. He sat up even straighter in an attempt to peek into at least one of the windows that might give him a glimpse of what was hidden behind the large red front door. They pulled around the side of the house into a two car garage that was much too large to be an original part of the house. Dean took in all of the lifts, tool boxes, and lights that littered the garage as the pulled in to the spot specially marked ‘baby’ in sharp letters on the concrete below them as well as on the sign that hung on the wall in front of them. Cas had built this garage just for her, for him. Castiel had to pull Dean out of the car because he was too amazed to move.

“Come now, there is more to see inside, silly boy.” Cas said as he helped him out of the Impala.

“You… all of this? You did this for me?” Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel stopped short outside of the door that Dean assumed led into the house, spun around to face Dean and grabbed him by both shoulders.

“Are you listening to me, Dean?” Castiel didn’t wait for a response before continuing. “I did this for you but I also did this for us. This is your safe haven. The only people in the world that can find it are you and me. Didn’t you notice that you couldn’t see it until I showed it to you? I have placed ward after ward leading up to this property.” Cas took a steadying breath and pulled Dean to his chest. “I love you, Dean. I will do whatever I can to care for you, always. Now, let’s get inside and get you fed, hmm?”

Dean couldn’t find it in him to respond as he let himself be led inside and given the grand tour of the first floor. He was honestly stunned into silence, the house was perfect. Not too simple, not too showy. There was a small hallway that led straight from the back door to the first. On the left immediately inside the door was a small but fully furnishes bathroom so that he had a place to ‘contain his garage filth’ according to Castiel. Across from that was a large storage closet and then the stairs that led to the second floor. On the left the hallway was open to a large living room that held on of the comfiest looking couches he had every seen, shelves full of books, and so many windows. Finally on just before the front door was a wide entrance to the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen was bathed in natural light with a huge window next to the table that over looked an inviting looking lake.

“I’ll show you upstairs after we’ve had something to eat. Let’s get you settled on the couch while you wait, I know you’re exhausted. Do you want me to put something on the television for you?” Cas asked settling Dean on the couch.

“Can I watch Scooby?” Dean asked as he curled around the many pillows Cas had layered on the couch.

“Of course, my boy.” Cas smiled at him reassuringly before putting the show on and leaving the room.

You would have thought that Dean would hate Scooby Doo. After living a life hunting monsters and other things that go bump in the night it would understandable if Dean avoided all things monster related in his free time, but Dean absolutely loved this cartoon. Perhaps it was because the monster was always just a person in a mask or some fancy computer work at the end of the day. There was always that happy ending at the end and the gang stayed together no matter what. Cas wasn’t sure of the exact reason, but he didn’t think it hurt the boy to watch it so he continued to allow it.

Castiel did his best to throw a quick dinner together but by the time he went to collect the boy he had already fallen back to sleep. Cas knew that waking him up know risked waking a very cranky little boy but Dean really did need to eat. With that thought he shook the exhausted hunter awake as gentle as he could, cooing to him all the while. They just needed to make it through dinner and a bath and then they could both blissfully go to sleep in the king size bed that awaited them upstairs. It took some urging but Dean did finally rouse and they sat next to each other at the kitchen table.

“Dean, you need to eat, not push your food around on your plate.” Cas scolded softly after watching Dean play with his food for several minutes.

The boy rested an elbow on the table and sighed heavily as he dropped his head onto his palm, continuing to roll his peas from one side of the plate to the other. He wasn’t sure why he is making a fuss about eating. Sure, vegetables were the worst, but he was usually a pretty good eater, and Daddy hadn’t even given him that many peas tonight. Dean was also known for his never ending appetite, so he should have at least eaten the yummy looking chicken tenders in front of him. But he just didn’t want to eat tonight.

“This is your last chance, Dean. Pick up your fork and eat like a big boy of I will feed you myself.” Castiel tried again, this time leaning in close to Dean’s face and speaking more sharply. The warning was clearly evident in his tone, but it seemed Dean was bound to ignore it.

Cas knew a fight was coming, he had seen it brewing since the car ride over. They usually started their time like this, with Dean fighting to give up control after so much freedom. Dean would be surly and ornery; he would act out and immediately regret it. Cas would spank him, Dean would apologize, all would be forgiven, and they would go on about their time. The only difference being that all this behavior would have to be constricted to twenty-four to forty-eight hours as was their usual get away time. And that wasn’t to say Dean would earn multiple spankings in that time period, sometimes he really needed to be broken down before he could be built back up again.

“That is enough, Dean Daniel.” Castiel repeated after yet another sigh escaped Dean’s lips and he reached for the boys’ plate. If Cas expected to simply spoon feed Dean his dinner, he was in for quite a surprise.

“No!” Dean shouted and hovered over his plate protectively, “I don’t need your help!”

“I’m sorry, Dean. You had the opportunity to eat on your own, I told you the consequence for continuing to play with your food was me feeding you. Please hand over your plate, now.” The angel was certainly not going to get in a tugging match with the boy over a plate over food, but he was also not going to put up with this attitude for much longer. His boy was eating dinner, having a bath, and then they were both going straight to bed.

Dean exploded and shouted “No, No, NO!” He slammed his fists on the table to punctuate each word as they came out of his mouth. This outburt caught Cas totally off guard but he was even more surprised when Dean’s fist came in contact with the edge of the plate and they both watched as it flew across the kitchen and shattered, sending glass shards and food everywhere. They both sat frozen for a moment, in complete shock at the height of Dean’s tantrum. Then, all at once, Dean was scrambling to get out of his chair and begin cleaning his mess up while profusely apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean to!” Dean cried, big tears already falling down his face.

“Dean, no!” Cas shouted and the boy froze, not used to hearing the angel raise his voice, half out of his chair. “Do not move. There is glass everywhere and you’re not wearing any shoes. We don’t want to spend the beginning of our vacation picking glass out of your feet, now do we?”

Standing, the angel hoisted Dean to his hip and carried him across the kitchen to an unoccupied corner. “I need you to wait here in this corner for me, Dean. We will go upstairs once I’m done cleaning up this mess.”

“Please don’t leave me, Daddy!” Dean clung to Castiel’s waist, fat crocodile tears falling down his face. Castiel could tell the boy was already remorseful about his behavior and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle him and use his grace to vanish any evidence of his rotten behavior. But that wasn’t what Dean had wanted from him and it wasn’t what they agreed upon, so Castiel pried the boy off himself and turn him to face the corner.

“Dean, I’m not going anywhere. I will be right here in this kitchen the whole time. You are going to stand in this corner for five minutes as a consequence for throwing that spectacular temper tantrum. When I am finished tidying, I’m going to warm your bottom and then we will go upstairs and have a bath. Then we will both be going to bed. Do I make myself clear, Dean Daniel?” Cas said, slowly, his I’m not fucking around voice very evident. Dean blushed furiously the second Castiel mentioned spanking him. It never got easier, knowing that it was coming, and that he wanted it and needed it.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I understand.” Dean repeated, his lower lip trembling but his tears had slowed as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Five minutes, baby.” Cas leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his boys’ forehead before turning him around to face the corner.

The angel turned around and sighed to himself as he surveyed the food and glass covered floor in front of him. He set the timer on his phone for the promised five minutes and then hurried to tidy and stow away the rest of their dinner. There was no way he was planning on coming back downstairs tonight and so it needed to be done now. The drive had been a long one and the weeks leading up to it even longer and he wanted nothing more to be in bed with his boy already. It took everything in Castiel to make him wait the full five minutes as he listened to Dean cry to himself in the corner, but Dean often needed this time to sort himself out and calm down.

As soon as the timer went off Cas gathered Dean in his arms and held him for a minute as the boy clung to him. Spanking Dean wasn’t an easy thing for either of them, but they boy knew that this was what he needed and what he had asked for. Castiel pulled out on the kitchen chairs and positioned it in the center of the room, so that they would have plenty of room should they need it. He stood his errant boy in front of him and began unbuttoning and removing his jeans as he spoke.

“I won’t have you acting like that and disobeying me, Dean. I know you know better than that, and I also know that you are aware that temper tantrums and yelling at me are unacceptable. Each and every time you act this way, you will find yourself over my lap. Do I make myself clear, Dean?” Cas ended his short lecture with a hand under Dean’s chin to force eye contact between the two.

“Yes, sir.” Dean agreed quietly and quickly. He was in no hurry to upset Castiel further and was not looking forward to being spanked.

The angel didn’t bother lecturing anymore, they both knew why the boy was here and talking in circles wouldn’t do either of them any good. With that thought he pulled Dean over his lap and wasted no time starting in on the boy’s underwear clad bottom. For several long minutes the only sounds that filled the kitchen were crisp slaps and Dean’s gasps and cries. Castiel wasn’t spanking particularly hard but he definitely wasn’t kidding around either. Dean knew better than to act out like that, but he didn’t have it in him to be overly stern.

“Up you go now, Dean.” Cas said as he helped Dean stand, “I want you to go to that drawer there and bring me the wooden spoon. Now please.” The angel shooed the boy in the right direction, but Dean wasn’t moving.

“Please Daddy! Just your hand! You really don’t need the spoon, I promise! I won’t yell at you ever again or anything!” Dean begged; his hands wrapped securely around his behind.

“Enough.” Castiel cut him off, “You’ve earned this. Now please.”

Dean sobbed as he dragged himself over to the indicated drawer and rummaged through it. He hated the spoon he thought miserably. He found it rather quickly, but he couldn’t quite force himself to return to his waiting angel right away. The boy jumped though when he heard his angel clear his throat and hurried back to him, not wanting to earn anything more than he already had coming.

Castiel tugged Dean’s underwear until they flagged around his knees and pulled the boy back over his lap. He knew Dean didn’t need much more before he was done and opted to bring the spoon down only a few dozen times. Each snap of his wrist caused the hunter to shriek and writhe beneath him, hands firmly wrapped around the angels’ ankles. As soon as Cas was done he threw the spoon to the floor and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean wrapped himself around the angel and buried his head in Castiel’s neck, apologizing profusely and letting himself cry a little bit more.

“Shhh, it’s okay. All is forgiven my boy. We’re all done now, Dean. Nice deep breaths. We’re going to go upstairs now, have a nice bath, and then we’ll climb into bed. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Even as Cas spoke he was toting the exhausted boy up the stairs to the master bathroom.

Once upstairs, Dean refused to be put down. Castiel managed to get the tub running as he held his lover but there was no way he was going to undress either of them like this. Any time he tried to set Dean down the boy would scream and start to cry again and Cas just couldn’t listen to him cry any more tonight. They both knew that the angel could just will all of their clothing off but he knew it unsettled Dean when he used his grace. He also kind of enjoyed doing things the mundane human way most of time. A fondness he had developed after years of following the Winchesters across the country and during his stint with humanity after he had lost his grace.

“Dean, I have to put you down for a moment. Just so that we can undress and get in the tub. Look! I even used that foamy bath bomb that you love so much, the one that tickles your toes as it fizzles out!” Castiel said as he attempted to peel Dean off of himself one more time, steeling himself against the cries that immediately began.

“Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me! I’ll be good! Please stay!” Dean whimpered in response, clinging tightly to Castiel’s neck. Honestly it was lucky that Cas didn’t need to breathe, otherwise they might have been in trouble at this point. The angel’s heart did break a little bit more each time Dean begged him not to leave. Anger flaring up within him at the life that Dean had been forced to live before him.

“I’m going to make a deal with you, Dean. Are you listening? Any time you need me, all you have to do is count to fifteen. By the time you get done counting, I’ll be right there with you. No matter where you are or where I am, all you have to do is say my name and count. Can you do that with me now? We’ll practice together, okay?” Cas promised.

“O-okay, Cas.” Dean stuttered as his chest heaved with tears. The poor boys body was spent and Castiel knew they needed to get to bed soon.

“Count nice and even for me now,” the angel said as he set his boy down on the counter in front of him. “one… two… three…” The pair counted together as Castiel quickly disrobed himself and then Dean and by the time they reached the final number he was pulling Dean back into his arms and stepping into the tub.

The tub was one of Castiel’s favorite parts of the house, he had it specially made so that both men could recline comfortable even if facing each other. It was also deep enough that the water swelled around their chests if they sat up straight. Dean relaxed into the angel and let himself be maneuvered so that he was reclining with his back against Castiel and let the warm water and bubbles ease tension from his muscles. They soaked in silence for a while, the only sound was that of the water as it splashed against the sides of the tub in response to the movement of Castiel’s arms as they massaged knots the hunter didn’t even know he had.

“I’ll always come back to you, Dean. All you have to do is say my name and count like we did earlier, and I’ll be right there. Do you trust me?” Cas spoke quietly but earnestly as he gently massaged shampoo throughout the boys’ scalp.

“I trust you, Daddy.” Dean replied, his voice thick and heavy with sleep.

“Alright, up we go little boy. I have one more surprise for you tonight and then its into bed with both of us.” Cas wrapped his Dean up in an oversized towel, drying him quickly and efficiently before carrying him through the doorway that connected the bathroom to Dean’s bedroom.

The bedroom was spacious enough that the center held plenty of room for both men to sprawl out and play with toys or do puzzles together. There were toy chests lined by bookshelves filled with puzzles and boardgames on one wall, in the adjoining corner was an oversized rocking chair flanked by more bookshelves that held the colorful spines of books that Dean actually wanted to read. It was the perfect cozy corner to curl up in before bed or on rainy days that trapped them inside. Against the opposite wall was a queen-sized bed, the comforter was a deep dark blue with stars dotted across it and on one of the bedside tables was a small plastic mouse. The mouse was slowly and soothingly changing colors as Dean stared at it. The walls started out a soft pale blue at the top and faded to a navy blue at the very bottom that matched his bed spread.

The angel deposited Dean on the bed and busied himself in the chest of drawers that occupied the remaining wall. Castiel paused though as listened for a moment before he realized that his Dean was slowly counting to himself. He tried to quell the sorrow that raced through his heart for his boy that thought he might not return from across the room. He turned around with a small smile for Dean as he held out two pajama choices for him to choose from. The first pair were simple blue grey footie pajamas and the second pair had a hood attached to it and was made to resemble a dinosaur.

Cas held out the two choices for Dean to see, “Which would you like to wear, baby?” He asked and was unsurprised when Dean indicated the dinosaur jammies.

The two snuggled close as they got under the covers and began to settle in for the evening. Castiel had used a little remote from his side of the bed to turn the over head lights off, leaving just the little mouse casting a slow pattern of light across the bedroom. It was just bright enough that Dean would be able to see into every corner of the room and keep the monsters at bay, but not so bright that he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“Oops, I guess I do have one more surprise for you my boy.” Cas said, hurrying to sit back up and reach into his bedside table. When his hand resurfaced he was holding a stuffed bear with soft velvety black fur and piercing blue eyes. The angel was a little nervous his boy wouldn’t like it and wondered if he should have chosen a different bear, but this one just called to him.

He shouldn’t have worried however, because Dean all but tore the bear from Castiel’s fingers and pulled it tight to his chest as he murmured a quiet thank you. Cas snuggled in close to Dean and they settled back down with the angel’s wings wrapped tightly around them, invisible to the human eye but very much protecting him from the outside world.

“Why did you do all of this?” Dean asked so quietly that Castiel thought maybe he had imagined it for a moment.

Castiel grasped Dean by the shoulders and pushed him away far enough that he could make eye contact with the boy, “Because I love you, Dean. You mean more to me than I could possibly explain to you. I thought that this would make you happy, even offer you a bit of peace. And I would do anything to make you happy, even if just for a week.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” Was all Dean managed in response and Cas released his hold on the boy so that they could go back to cuddling. He knew that Dean needed time to sort through his thoughts and feelings and he couldn’t always handle in-depth conversations about them, especially after such a long day.

The angel stayed awake for a long while after Dean had fallen asleep, making sure to chase away the nightmares that threatened to consume him before finally drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't think he is worthy of Castiel's love. Castiel does his best to show Dean what he sees in the hunter.

Ice cold fear shot through Castiel as he extended his arm across the bed, expecting to find a sleeping Dean, but instead being met by empty sheets. A glance towards clock told Cas that it was only five thirty, much too early for either of them to be awake. Cas checked the unused bedroom and the bathroom upstairs before heading downstairs to find his boy, trying not to let his fear take him over. 

He found Dean on the couch in the living room, firmly wrapped in blankets, only his head and his bear peeking out of his makeshift cocoon. The boy didn't give any sign to show that he realized his angel had come downstairs, continuing to blankly stare at whatever episode of Scooby Doo was currently playing. 

"Dean, what are you doing awake so early?" Cas asked quietly, trying not to startle his boy.

Dean jumped, visibly surprised and looking guilty as he turned around to face his angel over the back of the couch. 

"Hunter life, Sammy and I are always up really early. I couldn't fall back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you." 

"I appreciate your concern, Dean, but from now on the new rule is if I put you to bed, you don't get up without me. Understand?" Cas maintained his quiet voice as he gathered Dean into his arms and started towards the stairs. 

"I understand, Daddy. I'm sorry." Dean replied, laying his head on the angel's shoulder. 

"It's okay my boy, thank you for apologizing. I was pretty scared when I woke up and you weren't there."

Dean let out a little disbelieving laugh, "Angels don't get scared."

"Oh yes they do," Cas replied, his voice taking on a more serious tone "especially when their little boys aren't where they are supposed to be."

Dean didn't reply to that as Castiel tucked him back into bed, opting to simply curl up with the angel and let sleep claim him once more. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

The two managed to sleep a few more hours before Dean insisted he would die if he wasn't fed soon. And so they trudged downstairs, Dean still outfitted in his footy dino pajamas, to make pancakes for breakfast. 

If it weren't for Dean's little headspace, the angel probably would have simply willed breakfast into existence but Little Dean loved to cook. Breakfast took twice as long as it should have but Castiel couldn't deny Dean the chance to help as often as possible. Not when the boy preened under his praise and direction at each task. The only time Cas could get Dean to readily accept any kind of praise was when they cooked together and because of this, the angel would never deny his boy the opportunity.

After breakfast the two trudged back up the stairs to get dressed and ready for the rest of their day. 

"What are we gonna do today, Daddy?" Dean asked as Castiel ran gelled fingers through the little's hair, spiking it just the way he liked it. 

Cas hummed a little before responding, "is there anything that sounds good to you, Dean? We have your toy boxes to go through or if you want something more relaxing, I suppose we could watch more television downstairs." The angel replied, suddenly nervous about keeping his boy entertained for the next six days. In the past they'd only had a day or two to themselves and now they were in the middle of nowhere, no buffer, just the two of them. He was going to have to plan an outing soon. 

"Can we try the boxes, please?" His boy asked sweetly, already squirming to move away from the angel. 

"Whatever you'd like, my boy." Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before leading him over to the toys that lined one of his bedroom walls. 

Castiel may have gone a little overboard in the toy department but he wanted Dean to have all of the things he may have gone without as a child. They had a bookshelf filled to the brim with art supplies, play dough, and coloring books. Next to that was a toy chest full of legos and another full of things like action figures. The bookshelf on the other end was filled with board games like monopoly, clue, and candyland. 

Dean had gone straight to the lego bin and upended it and that's how they spent their morning. Dean in his angels lap as they built an intricate fortress. There was a wall, complete with moat and drawstring bridge. The castle had five towers, one at each corner and an even taller one in the center. They built a dragon that wrapped around the center tower, Dean fittingly named the thing Crowley. There were bedrooms, and a great dining hall, and an arcade. Dean paid rapt attention to each and every detail, from the little alligators in the moat to the black hair lego character he placed in the center tower. 

Eventually Dean ended up sitting in Castiel’s lap as the angel recounted the tale of the green eyed hero that went to save the man in the tower from Crowley the dragon. Dean would interject with a small detail or help castiel move characters around the fortress. The angel spent the whole time trying desperately to memorize each moment, afraid that they may not get the chance to be like this again. 

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said softly, fiddling with a lego and determinedly not looking at Castiel.

“What are you thanking me for, Dean?” 

“For this, all of this.” Dean buried himself further into the angels body as he gestured around the room.

“Thank you for letting me give this to you, baby. I love this just as much as you do, so I can’t claim that this wasn’t at least a little bit selfish.” Castiel replied, just as softly so as not to spook his boy.

“Really?” Dean asked

It took everything in Castiel to hide the frustrated sigh that threatened to escape his lips, knowing that Dean would take it in a way he really shouldn’t. 

“Dean, if I didn’t want to do this with you, would I really have created a space where we could be Daddy and Dean without interruption? I built you a house, Dean. There is salt in every way and wards on every inch of this property. I filled it with things that I knew would make you happy, because everything about you brings me joy. I’m only at peace when you are safe and happy. Here you can have both of those things, and I can have you.” Cas was passionate as he spoke, trying to instill in Dean all of the love he felt for the hunter. 

Dean was silent for awhile as he began to rebuild the fortress where it had been destroyed during the hero’s fight with Crowley to save the angel. Cas was silent, letting him process as he needed to and tried not to intrude on the younger man’s thoughts. He knew that Dean needed extra time to sort through his feelings after so many years of being told to just ignore them and keep going. 

“I’m hungry, Daddy.” Dean declared eventually, moving to put away his blocks. He was apparently done with their conversation. 

“Okay, my Dean. Let’s go eat.” Cas stood to help put away the toys before taking Dean by the hand and leading him down to the kitchen.

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

After the two had eaten, Castiel had declared it time for a nap. He was bound and determined to make up for the years of sleep his boy had missed throughout his lifetime. It was to the angels surprise that Dean went down without a fight, content to curl up under the covers with his angel and his bear for a few hours. 

It was shortly after three that Cas awoke to two green eyes staring at him unwaveringly. The angel smiled down at his boy and pulled the hunter close to his chest. “You could have woken me you know?” Cas told him, worried that Dean had misinterpreted their conversation from this morning. 

“I didn’t want to get up yet.” Dean replied.

“Why not, sweet boy?” 

Dean always squirmed when Castiel called him by a pet name, and this time was no different, but Dean remained silent in response to the angel’s question. Cas began to think that Dean wouldn’t actually give him an answer, and he did that sometimes. Cas would ask a question that Dean couldn’t answer or that he wasn’t ready to answer out loud. The angel wouldn’t normally press the issue if the question wasn’t too important. 

“I was just trying to memorize this and how I feel right now. In case we never get to come back.” Came Dean’s response eventually, and Castiel’s heart broke once more for his boy. 

He knew what Dean meant. The live they lived, either one of them could die at any moment. Although he would follow Dean to heaven or hell, it wouldn’t quite be the same. He also knew that Dean, even years later, had a hard time accepting that Castiel did want and love the hunter. That Castiel, never for one second, believed Dean to be a burden.

“This house will always be here for you, Dean. Whenever you should want or need it. Whether I’m here or not, this house will be.”

Dean chewed his lip and let the silence wash over the both of them. Cas stilled the boys teeth from worrying his lip but allowed the silence to continue for awhile, opting to simply hold his broken boy as close to himself as possible. His insides churned as he felt the anguish that warred beneath Dean’s surface, wishing only for a way to heal his boy.

“Can we watch tv now, Daddy?” Dean requested after awhile and Cas was not in any state of mind to deny his boy anything.

Cas gathered Dean into his arms and started towards the door before the hunter began to squirm and try to break free from the angels hold. Castiel quickly set the boy down before he could drop him and Dean took off back towards the bed.

“Dean! What has gotten into you?” 

“You left angel! Angel doesn’t like to be left alone!” Dean accused as he climbed back onto the bed to retrieve the stuffed bear, pouting at Castiel. 

Cas knelt in front of the bed where Dean clutched the bear to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, would Angel like to come watch television with us downstairs? I’d really like it if he joined us.” Cas asked as he attempted to conceal the smile that threatened to spread across his face. He had a hard time taking the hunter seriously when he looked this adorable.

Dean nodded furiously and, with the other arm held firmly around his bear, held out his free arm towards the angel. Castiel couldn’t resist the adorable and silent request as he lifted Dean into the air and spun him around before settling the boy on his hip. Dean let out an uncharacteristic giggle, light and breathy as the angel caught him and headed towards the stairs.

“What would you like to watch, Dean?” Castiel asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

“Scooby Doo!” Dean shouted in excitement, laughing that same light breathy laugh as Cas dropped him several feet onto the couch.

Cas pretended to think seriously for a moment, “Scooby Doo? I don’t think I know that one.” He teased, even as he grabbed the remote and settled on the couch next to Dean.

“Daddy!” Dean complained, drawing the word out so that it had three syllables, rather than its usual two. 

“Okay, okay, Scooby Doo it is.” Cas laughed as he queued the show to play.

Dean was, apparently, not satisfied with how they were situated on the couch because he stood up and began pushing and pulling at his angel until Castiel was reclining across the chaise section of the couch. He then spent several minutes making sure that Cas’s pillows were arranged just so and he just the right blankets situated in just the right order. Then Dean grabbed his bear and squirmed himself between Castiel in the couch, so that he was firmly sandwiched between the two with his head on Cas’s chest and his legs thrown across his Daddy’s. 

Castiel pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures of the two of them snuggled so perfectly on the couch because he knew his memory just would not do the moment enough justice. Once satisfied he settled in to cuddle his boy for the rest of the afternoon. 

It was moments like these that Castiel would savor for the rest of his life. Each second he spent cuddling with his Dean, breathing in his Dean’s scent, loving his Dean, these were some of his favorite moments. There was never enough time in the day to allow Castiel to get his fill of holding Dean, although if he were honest, an eternity spent cuddling with Dean would probably still not be enough. When Cas was holding Dean, he knew he could protect the hunter from anything that dared to come after him. It was when his Dean let go, that Cas couldn’t always protect him, but he had to stop that train of thought right there before he let it go too far.

The angel wasn’t sure when darkness fell or quite how long they’d been there, he’d been too absorbed in watching his boy rub the bears silky soft ears between his fingers and the way his expression changed as each episode unfolded before them. The angel would have let years pass like this, tucked away in the dark, in the safety of their hidden home, if not for the growling coming from his boys stomach. Cas was suddenly mildly annoyed by humans and their need for nourishment, irritated that he would have to leave the coziness of the nest his Dean had created. 

“Hungry, my love?” Castiel asked, shaking off his irritation. 

Dean uncurled from Cas as he nodded, stretching and straightening limbs that had become stiff from lack of use. 

“What would you like for dinner, little one?”

“Pie!” Dean squirmed slightly at the name before sitting up straight and doing his best at looking adorable and hopeful.

“I’m not having this discussion again, Dean. Pie is not dinner. What would you like for dinner?” Cas asked firmly.

“Burgers?” Dean tried again and Castiel watched him deflate just a little bit.

“Burgers we can do. How about some bell peppers to go with them?”

Cas knew it was coming, the obligatory _I don’t eat rabbit_ _food_ argument from Dean. 

“Do I have to eat that?”

“We can have any vegetable you’d like, Dean. 

“I don’t want any vegetables.” Dean crossed his arms and drummed his feet against the couch as he pouted.

“Are we going to have another discussion about your eating habits?” Castiel asked as he bent down in front of Dean to make eye contact with the boy. 

Cas knew how important it was for humans to eat balanced meals and he made sure that importance had been drilled into Dean’s head, and his behind, numerous times. And Dean knew what  _ discussion _ meant. Castiels ‘discussions’ usually ended up with Dean face down over the angel’s lap and he was not eager for a repeat performance of last night any time soon. 

“No, Daddy! Pepper are good, thank you. Can I have ranch dip with them, please?” Dean whined as he backtracked.

“Of course you may, Dean. Thank you for asking so nicely.” Castiel said as he stood, running a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“Can we eat in here, Daddy? With the fire going?” Dean asked, doing his best impression of what Cas would call puppy dog eyes. 

“I don’t see why not.” Castiel had barely finished his sentence by the time Dean had leapt off the couch to hurry across the room and attempt to start the fireplace all on his own.

The angel grabbed the boy by the arm before he could get to far and landed several firm smacks to the backs of his thighs, “You do not go near the fireplace, Dean!” 

Dean attempted to break free from his Daddy’s grasp and protect himself from the onslaught as he squealed out apologies. As soon as Castiel released him Dean hopped out of spanking range and rubbed at his thighs furiously, pouting at his angel.

“Do not look at me like that, Dean Winchester. You know better than to go near any fireplace. I’ll get it started but you need to go wait in the corner for me, please.” Castiel said sternly, pointing to an empty corner.

“You already spanked me, though! I don’t want to go to the corner!” Dean argued, obviously enraged that he was still being punished.

“That was a warning, not a spanking by any means. However, if you would like me to demonstrate the difference, my boy, I’d be happy to oblige.” Cas took a few steps towards Dean. He wasn’t putting up with any more of the sass pouring off of his boy.

The hunter grabbed his bear from the couch and ran for the corner immediately, not wanting to risk an actual spanking. Castiel hoped that would be the end of any arguments with his boy for the night. The angel watched Dean for a few minutes to make sure the hunter would stay put before busying himself with the fire.

After Castiel got the fire started and the screen locked into place he called his pouting boy over to the couch. Dean dragged his feet as he walked over to his angel, bear firmly clutched against his chest. His Dean was usually fairly sensitive and typically felt badly about any behavior after a few minutes to think about it, so it wasn’t suprising that he looked on the verge of tears. 

“Are you ready to make good decisions, Dean? No more arguing with Daddy or touching things that you shouldn’t be.” The angel mustered up the sternest voice he could manage, not yet ready to let the little off the hook quite yet.

“Yes, Cas. I’m sorry, Daddy. Fireplaces aren’t for little boys and I need to listen to Daddy.” Dean replied, his voice sincere and contrite.

“Thank you, Dean. Come here.” Cas opened his arms and Dean rushed forward into them. They cuddled for a few moments before Castiel settled Dean back onto the couch with the television playing and a caution to stay away from the fireplace. Once out of sight, he hovered a moment and watched Dean to make sure the boy would stay put before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  __

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

After dinner Dean refused to leave his angels side, even going so far as to trail behind Cas with a hand on his belt as Castiel cleaned up the kitchen. The boy had fallen back into a nervous silence, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Castiel made sure he narrated to the boy as they danced around the kitchen, cleaning and tidying. Dean seemed to take comfort in Cas' voice, always demanding to be read to or told stories and so when the hunter was upset Cas would talk.about anything and everything. 

The angel towed his boy back upstairs for a bath, talking to Dean all the while. He made sure to ask simple yes or no questions, trying to slowly lure the boy into conversation. Dean would answer when prompted but otherwise seemed content to let Castiel carry their conversation. Cas became more and more worried as the evening wore on with fewer and fewer words from his boy. 

They snuggled back on the couch where Dean repositioned the two of them until he could touch his angel with his whole body. Cad wrapped his arms and wings protectively around his silent boy, trying to shake the need to simply read Dean's mind in an attempt to find out what was bothering him. But he knew if he did it would violate not only Dean's privacy but any trust between the two. Castiel wasn't willing to risk that, but his distress was escalating quickly at not being to soothe his boy.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean spoke eventually, not moving from where he was sprawled with his head on the angel’s chest.

“Yes, baby?” The angel replied softly.

The angel loved when his boy called him Daddy but he wasn’t sure whether he liked Daddy or Cas more. No one had called him by the nickname before the Winchesters. It was their special name for him, although he suspected the only reason Samuel did was because Dean did, but he loved it all the same. 

“Am I enough for you?” Dean whispered. If Castiel weren’t an angel he might not had heard the question at all it was spoken so softly.

“Dean,” Cas began but fell short after that. He couldn’t find the right words to assure the hunter that he was, in fact, more than enough. That Dean was everything and more to the angel.

Before he could formulate a response, Dean had leapt off of the couch and back up against the wall it faced, putting as much space between the two of them as he could muster.

“You could have anyone, Cas, literally anyone! Why would you choose me? I’m not special. I’m no one. I’m broken. Everyone around me dies, hell, you’ve died. Damn it, Cas! Why are we here? What are we doing? How can we be here, playing house, when we know exactly what is going on out there?” Dean was yelling now, his eyes wild, and his stance defensive.

“Dean,” Cas tried once more, quickly losing patience after listening to his boy degrade himself.

“No, Cas! You listen to me! I’m wrong! I’m not good for you! You need to leave, to go far away, before something worse happens to you! I’m not enough for you!” 

Castiel could see Dean becoming more and more distraught as he shouted at the angel. Cas had never seen his boy like this and he was caught totally off guard by it. He was regretting his decision to allow Dean to process through whatever was bothering him on his own instead of pushing the boy to open up. He wasn’t about to let this outburst of Dean’s continue any further.

The angel moved so quickly that Dean only registered it once Cas was in front of him, pinning the hunter against the wall. Castiel held both of Dean’s hands above his head with one of his own and use his body to push Dean into the wall. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Castiel’s hand came around to cup his jaw and cover the boys mouth with his free hand. 

“That is more than enough.” The angel growled, looking furious enough that fear began to tickle through the hunter. The pair stayed in this position for several minutes as Castiel attempted to calm down enough that he could think clearly and move his hand away from Dean’s mouth.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas began,

“I love-”

“No. You don’t speak right now. Your only job is to listen to me.” Cas took a deep shaky breath and waited to see if Dean would try to argue with him.

“I love you, Dean, and you,” Cas laughed a short frustrated laugh, “You are  _ everything _ .” His voice grew more and more gruff as he spoke, partially from emotion and partially from the effort it took not to cry. “You are so incredibly special, Dean, and I honestly cannot picture my life without you.” Cas gestured to the house around them, “I did all of this for you, Dean. Because I love you, Dean.” 

Dean was openly crying now, listening as Castiel continued to try to describe all of the ways he loved the hunter. He stopped struggling against the angel and just hung there, letting Cas support his weight. Castiel reached forward and touched the side of Dean’s head with two fingers. Dean and Cas were transported through the angel’s memories stopping briefly in different times. The first time Castiel tried to speak to Dean, the first time Dean yelled at the angel, the first time he laughed with him. They visited Castiel’s memory of the first time they made love and the first time Dean submitted to him. Dean saw everything through Castiel’s eyes and all he could see was love. 

Castiel carried his boy back upstairs, remembering his bear this time, and they both settled down under the covers. The rest of the evening was a blur of sweat, skin, and heat. Cas trying to imprint himself into Dean. The angel had never seen Dean so open, so accepting of anything Castiel would give him. It was late in the night before the two finally fell asleep. The angel knew this wouldn’t be the last time they had this conversation, but he hoped he had imparted at least some of how he felt on Dean. 


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter, it's still shit. But here it is. 
> 
> Dean get's himself in big trouble, and then the rest of the day get's better as it goes.

Castiel woke up much too early for the second day in a row and, for the second day in a row, he woke up alone. Cas didn’t know why he was surprised, yesterday had been a long emotional day and his boy was probably freaking out. The angel groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and started towards the stairs. He pushed back the fear that threatened him, worried that his Dean may not be anywhere in the house. He didn’t think Dean would take off without saying anything, but his boy didn’t always make the best decisions. 

Dean didn’t notice that Cas had walked into the living room, so he took a moment to take the hunter in. Little Dean liked to curl up, always piled under soft blankets and curled around an equally soft pillow while Big Dean preferred to sprawl out, letting his bow legs drape down the length of the couch. The angel found Dean in the latter position, his stuffed bear and Scooby Doo episode on the TV contradicting his hunter body language. 

Cas finally announced himself, clearing his throat to get Dean’s attention. Instead of the guilty and contrite boy he had been met with yesterday morning he was greeted by one with fight in his eyes and no more than a mumbled good morning before Dean turned right back to the television. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting his frustration at Dean’s early morning absence sink in. The rule was a new one but he had just enacted it yesterday. Castiel knew Dean didn’t just forget that he wasn’t allowed to leave the bed without permission, he had simply dismissed the angels ruling. Castiel was having none of that and he made sure Dean knew as much as he pulled the hunter off of the couch and over his lap. 

The angel lectured his boy as he spanked, making sure to impress that all of his rules were to be followed to matter what head space he was in or how he was feeling. He wasn’t going to put up with an unruly boy all day and he planned on this being the only spanking he doled out today. Dean was already crying when Castiel stood him up to take down his pajama bottoms and underwear. Dean, though, apparently had other ideas as he jumped out of the angels reach and covered his bottom protectively. 

“No more, Daddy! I’m sorry I got out of bed! I won’t do it again!” Dean begged, making sure to stay just far enough away from Castiel to be considered ‘safe.’ 

“Dean Winchester, what has gotten into you. Come here, now.” Castiel growled, taken aback by Dean’s behavior. 

“But I said I was sorry!” The hunter continued arguing, seemingly rooted in place. 

“Dean, I’m not going to ask again. Come over here and let’s finish dealing with your naughtiness so that we can go back to bed.” 

“No!” Dean yelled as he stomped his foot. 

“One.” Cas was done with all of this nonsense. The boy could come to him or he could escalate the consequences but Dean would have to choose. 

Castiel could see the war raging behind Dean’s face. He looked adorable, still in his fire truck pajamas, arms crossed over his chest, and tear stained face. If he wasn’t being so naughty Cas would have pulled him close and told him how cute he looked, but now wasn’t the time for that.

“Two.” The angel was a little surprised he had made it past one. Believe it or not, his boy almost always surrendered once his punishment began but here they were having a stand off. 

“Three.” Cas stood and advanced towards his errant boy. 

Dean bolted. He ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Cas willed all the door leading out of the house stuck shut, just in case Dean was in the mood to continue surprising the angel this morning and then he followed them. After the hunter dashed through the kitchen he came back out and down the hallway, trying to make it to the garage but when the door wouldn’t budge he let out a strangled yell and kicked the door. He backtracked to the bathroom off the hallway, slamming the door and locking it behind himself. 

Castiel took a deep breath and tried to remind himself why he didn’t just rip the door off of its hinges. He tried very hard to keep the fact that he was an angel out of the day to day dynamics of their relationship. This meant not reading the boys mind, pretending that locked doors could really keep him out, and that they had to drive places. 

“Dean, open this door. Right now young man.” Castiel barely managed to keep his voice under control as he spoke, his frustration just barely contained under the surface. 

“No! I’m a grown ass man and I don’t have to fucking listen to you!” Came Dean’s clever reply. Causing the angel to bite his lip in an attempt to conceal his laughter at that ridiculous statement. 

“You are in a world of trouble right now, little boy, so I suggest you watch your mouth and come out of there.” 

“No! I don’t want a spanking!” Dean yelled back.

The angel didn’t have a reply for that so he slid down the wall until he was sitting cross legged outside of the bathroom door. They were both silent for awhile, Cas still fighting the urge to simply will the door unlocked. Since Dean was safe in the bathroom he let the boy continue to dig himself into more and more trouble. Dean lasted about a half an hour before Cas heard the lock click on the bathroom door. The boy cracked the door and peeked out at his angel.

“Daddy?” He whispered into the hallway.

“Yes, my love?”

  
“Am I in trouble?”

“You have no idea, my dear boy.” 

“Oh.” Dean sniffled and Cas watched as the boys eyes filled with tears. He could tell the hunter had been crying in the bathroom already but this short conversation seemed to have gotten him started again.

“I made bad choices, Daddy.” The boy admitted.

“Yes, you did. Can you come out now so that we can deal with them?” Cas replied, figuring a no nonsense approach would be best. 

Castiel stood as Dean emerged from the bathroom, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. The angel gathered his boy into his arms, not willing to risk another game of hide and seek. He did remember to stop in the living room to get Dean’s bear before starting back up the stairs. 

“Are you going to spank me more?” Dean was back to whispering, he head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Yes, Dean. Unfortunately we did not finish our discussion about getting out of bed without me and now we have to discuss you arguing with me, running away from me, locking doors, and cursing at me.” 

“That’s a lot.” Dean said, sounding defeated.

“It is a lot.” The angel agreed, “That was quite a bit of naughtiness for so early in the morning, little boy.”

“Does it help if I say I’m sorry?” His boy asked, sounding sincere.

“It always helps, Dean. But it won’t get you out of the spanking you have coming.” 

“I know, Daddy. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry because I did all those things, not because you spanked me.”

“Thank you, Dean. Do you know why you felt you had to act out this morning?” Cas tried, not expecting a real answer, but he could hope.

“I just had a lot of feelings, Cas. Too many feelings.” He signed a heavy sigh. 

Once they made it back to the bedroom Castiel left Dean’s bear on the bed and carried him through to the bathroom and set him on the counter. He pulled a dark glass bottle of cod liver oil and a spoon out of the medicine cabinet and set them on the counter beside Dean. 

“You said some naughty and hurtful things down stairs, Dean. I think we’ve talked about this before, haven’t we?” Cas prompted as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle.

“We don’t curse, especially not at people we love.” Dean recited dutifully, making a face as Castiel filled the spoon with oil. 

“Three spoonfuls, Dean. One for each word you used downstairs and one more because we've had this discussion too many times in the past."

Dean choked down the first spoonful, gagging and making a face but dutifully opened his mouth for the second dose. They made it through all three spoonfuls with minimal fussing and Cas let the boy rinse his mouth once afterwards, taking pity on his hunter. 

Back in the bedroom Castiel set Dean on the bed and began rummaging through one of the dresser drawers. When he returned to the bed he was holding a clear paddle, a quarter inch in thickness and about eighteen inches in length. Dean stared at it with trepidation as Castiel set it down next to himself on the bed. 

"What's that, Daddy?" Dean asked, his voice breaking and shaky already. 

"That, my boy, is a lexan paddle. I've heard that it is very effective on naughty little boys." The angel replied as he pulled Dean to his feet. 

There was no running away this time as Cas helped him step all the way out of his pajama bottoms and underwear. The angel pulled Dean back over his lap and took a moment to rub his back soothingly and admire his still pink behind. 

“This is for getting out of bed without me, Dean. We just talked about this yesterday and I do not want to talk about it again, do you understand me?” Castiel spoke sternly, serious about this being the last time they would have this conversation. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m really sorry.” Dean replied, already sniffling. He had had a long morning and was ready to go back to bed with his angel and his bear. 

Castiel wasted no time in starting back in on his boy, making sure that his hand covered every inch of Dean’s bottom and well down his thighs. The only noise that rang out through the bedroom for awhile was the sound of skin on skin and Dean’s cries. Cas didn’t like to lecture while he spanked, knowing that Dean wouldn’t really be able to focus on his voice anyway. Once he felt that the boy’s behind was an appropriate shade of red Cas paused for a moment and rubbed Deans back until his tears had mostly stopped. Dean’s butt was bright red at this point and heat radiated off of it. Cas knew it must hurt something fierce and it hurt him a little that Dean had more coming. 

“I just want to remind you that we could have been done now, Dean, if you had simply accepted the rest of your spanking instead of running away from me. It is never acceptable to run away from me, especially not because you want to escape punishment. And if you ever, and I mean ever Dean Winchester, lock me out of anywhere that you might be you can expect this and so much more. Do I make myself clear, young man?” Castiel made sure there was an edge to his voice as he spoke, a steel that he knew would cut right to Dean’s center. 

“Ye-es, Daddy.” Dean’s voice cracked as he responded, anxious as he felt Castiel’s leg lock both of his in place and the angel wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Castiel rested the lexan paddle against Dean’s bottom for a moment before beginning. He took a deep breath, stealing himself to administer the twenty-five strokes he had planned for the boy. Dean yelled out at the first stroke, trying to launch himself off of the angel’s lap. The angel waited a few seconds between each stroke, making sure that each one was able to sink in and Dean could attempt to catch his breath. By the third swat Dean was begging, promising the world to Castiel, anything, if only they could be done now. By the tenth he was sobbing uncontrollably, incoherently babbling, still trying to fight his way off of Castiel’s lap.

“Fifteen more, baby, and then we’re all done. Take a minute to breathe and then we’ll continue.” The angel cooed to his boy, crying with him. He knew this was what Dean wanted, needed even. They had talked about it at length, much to Dean’s chagrin, before they had begun this lifestyle, but that didn’t make it easier to hurt his boy. 

Once Dean’s breathing had returned to a semi normal rate Castiel began applying the last of the twenty-five strokes, doing his best to not hear Dean’s shouts. By stroke eighteen the hunter lay limply across the angel’s lap, no longer fighting to get away from the paddle. The last five strokes came back to back, without hesitation in between, and brought forth a strangled scream from Dean’s lips. The second he was done Cas threw the paddle to the floor like it had burned him and pulled his boy up, careful to make sure his bottom wasn’t touching any part of the angels lap, and wrapped his arms and wings around Dean. 

It took Dean awhile to register that they had finished and he wasn’t face down over Castiel’s lap anymore. His head and his throat hurt from crying and he just wanted his Daddy to hold him forever. The two did their best to make it back underneath the covers without letting go of each other, which just might have required the smallest bit of Castiel’s grace, but he’d never tell Dean that. Cas held Dean as he eventually fell back to sleep, groaning at the clock that read just after seven thirty in the morning. Seven thirty in the morning and they’d already had a whole day of naughtiness; hopefully that was all the disobedience he would see from Dean for awhile after a spanking like that. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

“Dean, I’m not asking, I’m telling.” Castiel said, exasperated with his boy already. They’d been up an hour and Dean was already arguing with him. 

The two boys had slept in until after noon, the only thing waking them was their growling stomachs. After a quick lunch Cas and Dean had returned back upstairs to the bedroom where the angel presented Dean with a pen and a blank journal. In response to Dean’s confused expression Castiel explained that he would be spending fifteen minutes every day writing in the journal, whether the angel was there to supervise him or not. He had hoped that Dean would forgo the argument he expected but his boy was nothing if not predictable. 

“Are you serious, Cas? This is ridiculous! I’m not some fourteen year old girl that needs to write about her secret crush in her diary!” Dean opened his mouth to continue arguing but Castiel held up a hand, effectively silencing the boy. 

“This is not up for debate, Dean Winchester. I’m serious. I believe that if you stopped avoiding how you feel and talked about things we could have avoided breakdowns like last night, this morning, and many other times.”

“We both know you could just read my mind and figure out how I’m feeling for yourself.” Dean snorted.

“We both know that I refuse to invade your privacy in that way, Dean.”

“I don’t see how having me write down my thoughts and feelings and then reading them is any different than just reading them in my head, Cas.”

“I’m not asking you to let me read it, Dean. I’m asking you to write in this book for fifteen minutes a day.” Castiel was quickly growing impatient with this conversation.

“Cas-” Dean started.

“No, Dean. You’re going to write.This is nonnegotiable."

Dean opened his mouth to argue again but Castiel cut him off again. 

“You’re out of chances today, Dean. I want you to go to the corner. You may come out when you’re ready to do as you are told.” Cas said firmly, done arguing with his boy. 

Dean didn’t take this decree well either, he slipped off the bed and began stomping towards the corner that Castiel had indicated. Cas grabbed his arm and spun the boy around to face him, he gripped his chin firmly, and forced Dean to make eye contact. 

“You, my boy, are on very thin ice and my patience is quickly running out. My suggestion is you not spend too much time in that corner, or I will start to think that you need help making decisions. Do you understand me?” Castiel’s voice was a low growl at this point that sent chills down Dean’s spine. 

Dean’s only reply was a whispered “yes, sir” before fleeing to his corner, subcounsciously using his hands to protect himself from any potential swats coming his way. Castiel settled into the rocking chair under the lamp and waited for his boy, keeping an eye on the clock. He was not looking forward to spanking Dean again, and he was sure Dean was not looking forward to receiving another spanking, and he hoped that Dean would come around soon so that they could avoid that. 

“Daddy?” Came Dean’s voice ten minutes later, trembling and watery. 

"Yes, Dean?" Cas called back, holding his breath

"Can we cuddle for a little while?"

"I don’t know, Dean. Are you ready to do as you’re told?"

"Yes, Daddy, please cuddle?" Dean was begging now, nose still firmly in the corner as he hadn’t been given permission.

"Come here, Dean."

Dean fled the corner and all but ran across the room to fling himself into his angel’s arms. Cas pulled the boy up and into his lap and cradled him as they rocked, waiting for Dean to speak first. 

"I have to write every day?" Dean asked tentatively.

"Yes, Dean. Every day."

"And if I miss a day?" 

“Then you’ll spend the next day writing for thirty minutes and you’ll do it on a sore bottom.” Cas patted Dean on his butt as a reminder that he was serious. He also knew that the boy appreciated the structure and accountability that Castiel gave him and felt no guilt as he reported the consequences if he were to disobey.

“You want me to write about what I’m feeling, but what if I don’t know what that is?” Dean’s voice was beginning to tremble again, and Cas could feel the tears pooling in his boys eyes.

“Then you can write about your day, you can write that you’re not sure what you feel, you can write about what happened leading up to your confusion. Even if you spent the day doing nothing but research for a hunt, I expect you to spend fifteen minutes summarizing what you learned that day.” Cas said simply, trying to help Dean understand that this daily assignment was not as big a deal as he was making it out to be. 

"Okay, Daddy. I'm ready to go write now.”

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled as he watched his boy pick up the pen and the journal and get right to work. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

Before Dean knew it Cas was letting him know that his fifteen minutes were up and he could be done whenever he was ready. Dean finished his thought a few minutes later and let Castiel stow the journal away in his bedside table. The two boys fell back onto the bed and snuggled together for a few minutes before Dean let out a loud sigh. 

“I’m bored!” He exclaimed.

“Hi bored, I’m Daddy!” Cas replied, curling onto his side as he laughed at his very human joke while Dean just stared at him, not amused. 

“Daddy, I’m serious! What are we gonna do today? We have so many hours left until dinner!” Dean whined, falling back onto the bed with yet another sigh. 

“We could go down to the pond and swim?” Cas offered, nonchalantly, like he didn’t think Dean would want to do that. 

Dean  _ really _ wanted to do that. He loved to swim! And the only thing he loved more than swimming was when he got to swim with his angel. Cas would throw him up into the air and let him crash into the water, they’d race back and forth along the bank, and then they would collapse on the shore so that they could catch their breath and let the water lap at their toes. 

After ten minutes of Cas telling Dean to sit still, come back here, and to calm down, a well placed smack to the back of one of Dean’s thighs allowed the angel to get his boy dressed in swim trunks and a t-shirt. 

“Remind me of the rules, Dean?” Cas asked firmly.

“Hold Daddy’s hand on the way there. Come when called. Don’t go so far that Daddy can’t see me. Don’t argue when I have to put on sunscreen or we’ll come right back.” Dean reported with a sigh. 

Cas smiled faintly at the last one, remembering the temper tantrums that had previously surrounded his decree that the boy must wear sunscreen, especially when shirtless. 

“Very good, let’s go.” 

Cas ended up letting Dean run ahead of him to the water’s edge, not able to resist the urge to see his boy look so free and happy. They ended up staying at the pond through the afternoon and into the evening. When Castiel called time out so that they could go back to the house, Dean begged Dean to ‘magic up some beach food’ so that they could stay down on their private little beach. 

The angel took it a step farther, building them a fire to roast marshmallows and make s'mores around. He watched his boy play until they collapsed in a pile around the embers of the dying fire. Dean curled up on Castiel’s chest, listening to the angel’s heart beat and feeling content.

“Can I tell you how I feel now, or do I have to wait until I write about it tomorrow?” Dean asked, tracing random patterns in the sand. 

“You can always tell me how you are feeling, Dean.” Cas replied, rubbing his hand soothingly along his boys back. 

“I’m pretty happy right now, Cas. I’m really glad I came out here and I’m really glad I’m here with you.” Dean didn’t look at him, but the angel knew he meant it.

Castiel gathered Dean more tightly into his arms and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you, Dean.”

The boys fell asleep, curled around each other, under the moon as they listened to the water run gently up and down the shore. 


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is finally settling in and is back to his typical bratty antics. Typically Cas shuts these down pretty quickly, but is feeling guilty about yesterday so he doesn't. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm 'that' writer I guess. The one that updates like months in between. It's fine if you hate me, I hate me too. But here's some bratty little Dean to hopefully make up for it.

Dean woke up in bed, alone. He vaguely recalled waking up as Castiel had carried him back to the house after they had fallen asleep down by the lake. He stretched and grinned to himself as he remembered how they had spent their evening. He did appreciate that Cas must have used a little grace to remove sand remnants from their bodies, otherwise he definitely would not be as comfortable as he was right now. The hunter sat up and had his feet on the floor before his very, very, sore ass reminded him that he was supposed to stay put until Cas came to release him. Dean also mused how unfair it was that the angel was allowed to leave the bed without waking him, but he couldn’t leave the bed without the older man’s say so. There was no way he was going to start the day off with another spanking, especially after that paddling. That thing was the freaking worst and Dean spent the next few minutes flopped back into the bed as he contemplated how it could disappear without it looking like he had anything to do with it. 

“Daddy! I’m awake!” Dean called out, his patience officially having run out. He was ready to get out of bed now. Well maybe not out of bed, but what he really wanted to do required two people. 

Castiel must not have heard him though because there was no sudden appearance of blue-eyed hunk in front of him. Dean pouted even more as he curled up with his stuffed bear, making sure that Angel knew how unfair Daddy was being, leaving him up here all alone in this big old bed. After a few more minutes Dean sighed, for the umpteenth time, and drummed his feet against the bed. 

“Daaaaaddy, I’m awake!” Dean called out again, “and half naked.” He sang to himself, albeit much more quietly, as he stripped his onesie off, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. He needed Cas to hurry back to bed. 

“Castiel, one.” Dean spoke quietly into the room, just like his Daddy had told him to, but a little shy in doing so. 

Silence filled the room around him, and he felt foolish for believing this might work. But his angel had promised, so he continued. 

“Two.” He spoke, just as softly, trying to keep his lack of confidence to himself.

Dean continued to count but growing more and more doubtful as he got closer and closer to his final number. He felt embarrassed that he believed simply reciting numbers could summon an angel. 

“Fifteen.” Dean spoke in unison with Castiel as the angel materialized next to him on the bed.  __

“Daddy!” The boy squealed and leapt on top of his angel, flooding with warmth as he realized that Cas had kept his promise. The warmth traveled all the way to the tip of his toes as he remembered why he was topless and had been calling for his Daddy in the first place. 

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” The boy accused as he sat up so that he straddled the prone angel and could glare down at him as he pouted.  __

Castiel tried his best to hide the grin that spread across his face as he took in the pouting hunter above of him. His hair was mussed from sleep, and he knew that Dean had been cuddling his stuffed bear before climbing on top of the angel. He took in the hunter’s almost naked form, wondering where the onesie he had shoved him into last night went, but appreciated it all the same. The angel tugged Dean down into a kiss before pulling him all the way prone so that he could embrace him fully. 

“I’m so sorry that you had to wake up alone, but there was some business that required my attention. Thank you for staying put like I asked you to do.” Cas said as he peppered Dean’s face with kisses.” 

“I did so good, Daddy. I was very lonely, all by myself. Dean needs a reward.” The boy's voice was huskier than usual as he proclaimed all of this.  __

“Oh you do?” Castiel replied, running his hands down Dean’s sides. 

“Yeah, Daddy. And I had something particular in mind.” Dean leered at the angel suggestively as he rolled his hips to convey exactly what he had in mind. 

Castiel’s grin turned into more of a smirk as he easily flipped the two of them so that Dean was pushed backwards into the bed and the angel was on top. Dean moaned loudly as Cas slid his hands from the waistband of his shorts up his chest and finally settled on his nipples. The angel was an expert in turning Dean into a moaning, begging, and squirming mess of need and this morning was no different. The angel took his time finding each and every one of Dean’s sensitive spots with his mouth, starting from his ears down to his hips. The boy was begging for more and half out of his mind with need by the time Castiel descended on his lower half with a look of hunger. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

It was barely one in the afternoon and Castiel was ready to pull his hair out, and Dean’s too. And not in the way he had this morning. His boy was pure fire and sass today, finally back to his normal bratty self after having the last few days to decompress and put himself back together. That boy was going down for a nap the second they were done with lunch. Dean had pushed each and every line that Cas had drawn today, fighting him on everything except eating lunch. What little could resist hot dogs and mac and cheese. He was just thankful that Dean hadn’t discovered the cauliflower bits he had hidden in the cheesy pasta. Probably the only reason he hadn’t discovered it was because he had spent the entirety of the meal prep in the corner, expressing his feelings on that very loudly the whole time.  __

“Ah ah, Dean. You can wait at the table for me while I finish cleaning up after our lunch.” Cas called over his shoulder as Dean tried to slip away the second the angel cleared their plates. 

“But I want to go play.” Dean whined in response but slumped back into his chair.  __

“I’d like for you to go ahead and do your writing for the day while you wait for me.” Cas tried to keep the frustration out of his voice and didn’t mention that Dean would be sleeping not playing afterwards. One battle at a time. __

“I don’t-“ The boy began, loudly.

__

“One.” Castiel cut him off. He was done arguing with the boy. 

Dean chose not to reply to that but angrily opened his book and began writing. Castiel watched him for a moment, ensuring that the boy would stay on task before turning back to the dishes in front of him. 

_ Daddy was being totally unreasonable and not at all fair today!  _ Dean scribbled furiously.  _ I’m not allowed outside because it’s raining. Who even cares if I get wet, it’s not like I’m going to melt or something. It’s just a little freaking rain. And what even is the point of having parachute army men if I’m not allowed to throw them over the stair railing or out my bedroom window? If they can’t parachute what are they supposed to do, cause they sure as heck aren’t pretty. I’m not allowed to pile all the pillows and blankets at the bottom of the stairs to use as a landing pad, I’m not allowed to open any windows, or work on Baby when I’m little. If he calls me Dean Daniel one more time today I might lose my mind!  _ Dean hugged and drummed his feet against the chair, causing Castiel to clear his throat and shoot Dean a glare.  _ And I just know Daddy is going to make me take a nap after this. I’m not even tired! He’s the one being cranky. Maybe he needs a stupid nap! _

“Okay, Dean. You can be done now.” Dean snapped his journal shut and shoved it happily back into it’s drawer in the kitchen. 

“Let’s go upstairs, Dean. You’re going to have a little nap and we’ll see if that improves your mood at all.” The angel began herding the little towards the stairs. 

“You’re the one that needs a nap.” Dean groused under his breath. Castiel froze on the stairs behind him, his hand still on the back of the boy's neck. Dean froze with him and attempted to sink into the wall, knowing as he turned around that Castiel was wearing  _ that _ face. The look that meant he had crossed the line and needed to backpedal and real quick. 

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute to collect himself. “You are going to take a nap, Dean. Right after a spoonful of cod liver oil. Maybe that will help you to remember to keep those disrespectful comments to yourself, Dean Daniel.” Cas then ushered Dean the rest of the way upstairs where he stripped him out of his play clothes and into some pajamas. Dean made a remark about why he made him change into new clothes just to change back later. This simply earned Dean a smack to the back of his thigh and the decree of a second spoonful of cod liver oil. The boy crossed his arms and pouted as the angel finished tucking him into bed. 

Cas disappeared wordlessly into the bathroom and reappeared carrying with him the dark bottle of cod liver oil and spool. Dean managed not to argue with Castiel about the first or the second spoonfuls but did immediately roll over, curling up with his back to the angel. He knew that Dean was asking for a spanking but he just couldn’t bring himself to hand one out after the paddling that Dean had taken yesterday. He’d also skipped out on the bedtime spanking that Dean had earned himself, the typical consequence for counting was a bedtime spanking for each number he got to past two. Hopefully a nap was all his baby needed to reset and they could enjoy the rest of their day together without any spankings. 

“I expect you to stay in bed until I come to get you, Dean. Do you understand me?” Cas’ voice came out a little more defeated than he had intended but he went with it anyway. Maybe if Dean knew he was tired too, he’d be encouraged to fix his act right. 

“Can I have a story, Daddy?” Dean rolled over and pouted sweetly up at the angel, suddenly as adorable and docile as could be. Castiel couldn’t deny a story and some cuddle time after a long morning of fighting. He did however resist the boys please for ‘just one more story.’ He knew that Dean was stalling at that point and exchanged I love you’s with the boy before leaving him alone. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

__

Dean sat up as soon as the door had closed behind Castiel and huffed. He had really been hoping to get more than one story out of the angel. Now he was all alone and bored. Castiel had squashed all attempts he had made at entertaining himself today and it wasn’t his fault that his Daddy was a crank monster. He just wanted to play and have fun. Dean looked around the room in despair as he realized that all of his toys and things were way out of reach from the bed. Something his mean old daddy had probably done on purpose he mused. That’s when his first moment of genius struck him. He would have two genius moments today, in case you were wondering, and the first one was an epic one. 

You see, Castiel had said to stay in bed, but he hadn’t said a word about the bed itself moving. Dean leapt out from underneath the covers and carefully squished his fingers between the bed and the wall before placing his feet against the wall and pushing. He had to stop a few times to quell the laughter that threatened to bubble up when he thought about how funny he must look and how excited he was to have found this loophole. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Inch by inch he moved the mattress off of the bed frame and onto the floor, the room was small enough that he ended up right in the center of the room and within arms reach of all his favorite toys. He paused every now and then to listen for incoming angels. He didn’t think he was technically breaking any rules but his daddy was in a bad enough mood that he would probably get in trouble any ways. 

Once the mattress was in place it took everything in Dean not to jump up and down in celebration. There were definitely rules about jumping on the bed and he would definitely get in trouble even if he fell and hurt himself. That wasn’t an experience that Dean wanted to relive. Instead he settled down and reached for the tub that held all of his dinos and dumped it upside down. Castiel didn’t like for his dinos to leave the bedroom, despite the fact that they were his favorite toys, because ‘inevitably Dean would leave them out and Daddy would step on them.’ Dena rolled his eyes as he recalled their last conversation about him picking up his toys. Why should he pick them up if he wasn’t done playing with them, that was just dumb. He was probably just going to play with them again tomorrow, so picking them up every single night was pointless. 

Dean continued to play like that for a while, imagining a world where rain didn’t stop anyone from having a good time and no one needed a nap ever. But his eye lids eventually grew heavy and he reasoned that Castiel would probably be pleased if he did sleep a little bit, so he let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep with a stegosaurus in one hand and the other arm pillowing his head. That’s how Castiel found the boy a few hours later. Mattress in the middle of the bedroom curled up in a ball around a pile of toys, fast asleep. The angel sighed but also tried to appreciate how adorable Dean looked when he was asleep and just how much trouble his Deanmon had gone through for a few more minutes of play time. He should have checked on Dean sooner, but he had hoped Dean would just go down. He should have known better. 

“Dean, baby, it’s time to wake up now.” Cas said gently, rubbing the boys back as he roused him. Dean was always slow to wake when he was little. Hunter Dean was up and alert in seconds, but also didn’t sleep nearly as heavily. Little Dean clung to slumber like it was oxygen, it was just the getting him there part that was hard a lot of the time. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Dean murmured, moving so that he was curled up in the angel’s lap. He was feeling much better after his nap, but he’d probably feel even better if he slept more. Maybe Daddy would just cuddle him if he pretended to go back to sleep. 

“Whatcha doin’ down here, love bug?” Castiel asked sweetly. 

“Napping.” Dean replied uncertainly as he remembered where he was. He was suddenly feeling much less confident about his loophole than he had when the idea had first come to him. He really needed to start thinking things through a little bit more before acting.  __

“Napping? What are you dinos doing out then?” Castiel asked, letting confusion coat his words. 

__

“I was lonely?” Dean offered hopefully. 

“I see, and how did your mattress get all the way down here?” The angel continued with the same light voice. 

“You said stay in bed?” Dean offered hopefully. 

Castiel had to bite his cheek to hold back a laugh at that response. “I think you know that’s not what I meant, young man. What is the rule about nap time?” Cas’ voice grew more stern. 

“Sleep or pretend to sleep.” Dean whispered back. He had forgotten about that rule in the midst of his genius. 

“That’s correct. And which of those two things were you doing?” 

“I slept, Daddy!” Dean tried, again, to evade trouble.  __

“I see.” Castiel stood, “I want you to put your mattress back where it goes. I’m going to grab something from downstairs and I expect you to be done by the time I get back.” With that the angel slipped back out the bedroom door, not waiting for an argument. 

Dean found that it was a lot harder to move the mattress back onto the bed than it had been to move it off but he managed to have it down by the time Castiel came back. He was picking up the blankets and pillows off of the floor when Cas came into the room carrying a wooden crate. One side had a plexiglass from and the remaining sides were solid wood with bars painted onto them. The word ‘JAIL’ was written on the lid and Castiel carried a padlock in his other hand. 

“What’s that for, Daddy?” Dean asked, uncertainty evident in his voice. 

“This is for your dinosaurs, Dean.” The angel held up a hand to silence the protest he saw rising in Dean. “From now on, playing with your toys inappropriately or during inappropriate times means they go to jail. This time they will stay in jail for two days, push me about it and it will be longer. Try to break them out and it will be longer. Now, I’d like you to gather all of your dinos and place them in jail, please.” Castiel was firm as he attempted to hand the box over to Dean who refused to touch it. 

“That’s so not fair! Two days!” Dean yelled, furious that he was losing his favorite toys. 

“You disobeyed me, Dean, deliberately I might add. I think this is plenty fair.” Castiel tried to stay calm. 

“But we only have three days left! And you told me to stay in bed, which I did!” Dean argued. 

“You know that is not what I meant, Dean Daniel.” __

“I didn’t-” The boy started again. __

“Enough!” The angel raised his voice enough to cut Dean off mid sentence. “Come here.” He pointed to the spot in front of him. 

Dean drug his feet as he made the three steps across the room to his angel, knowing that he was probably getting smacked for arguing. Castiel did not disappoint and once the boy was within arms reach he grabbed Dean by the forearm, spun him around, and landed a dozen firm swats to his pajama clad bottom. Dean cried out and tried to pull out of the angels grasp, away from his iron hand. Cas was positive that the smacks hurt more than usual after the paddling his boy had taken yesterday and the tears on Dean’s face were evidence of that fact. 

“Dinosaurs, Dean. Don’t make me start counting. I will not be starting back at one.” Cas said and gave Dean a little push towards his pile of toys. Dean snatched the box from where Castiel had dropped it and sobbed as he threw his toys inside it. Once they had all been gathered up Dean stomped back to his caretaker and thrust the box back to the angel, refusing to make eye contact with his caretaker. Ccastiel knew that it probably wasn’t easy for Dean to be the one collecting the toys, but he also knew that the punishment would hold more weight this way. He just wished Dean had handled it a little bit better. 

“Drop the attitude, Dean Daniel.” That little display just cost you your dinosaurs for the rest of the week.” Castiel palace the lock on the box and put the whole thing on top of the dresser where Dean could see it and be reminded of how to behave through the day.” 

Dean let out another sob and that declaration and seemed to wilt. “I love my dinos, Daddy.” 

“I know you do, but you need to listen to Daddy and lose the attitude, little boy.” Castiel replied as he lifted the boy to his hip. Dean nodded into his angel’s neck and let himself cry for a bit as Cas carried him downstairs. 

__

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

After Dean had calmed down he managed to stop pouting and convinced Castiel to play army men with him. They were busy setting up stations in the living room and preparing for war when the angel’s phone started to ring. Castiel looked at it and began to step away from his battle station. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Cas apologized and ducked out of the room without waiting for a response. 

“But we were playing…” Dean called out after the angel half-heartedly.

That really wasn’t fair. Daddy was supposed to be playing with him, not talking on the phone. This was their vacation. Dean huffed to himself and looked longingly out the window. The rain had finally stopped but it still looked grey and sad outside. Dean shook himself and went back to setting up his fortress. He needed something more though, maybe legos? “Daddy, I’m gonna grab my legos!” Dean called with no response. He rushed up the stairs and grabbed his tub of jumbo blocks instead. Once back down stairs he finished setting up his base and then moved on to help his Daddy set his up so they could go right into battle when he got back. But he really was taking forever. 

Dean sighed again, and tried to sit patiently, but he could hear the birds outside through the front door. That’s when his second moment of genius hit him. His daddy’s exact words were “You cannot go outside while it’s raining.” But if he was on the porch he would still be inside the house and it wasn’t even raining anymore! Dean gathered up his army men but couldn’t hold both his army men and his blocks so he decided to leave those behind as he slipped out the front door. 

Castiel came back downstairs after finishing his call to find Dean nowhere in sight. He wasn’t in the living room, he hadn’t snuck out to the garage to work on the impala, and he wasn’t in the kitchen or the bathroom. He hadn’t snuck past the angel into the bedroom. The angel was growing worried. “Dean! Where are you?” Cas called out for what felt like the hundredth time as he came back down the stairs, again. That’s when he noticed the not quite shut front door. Anger flared within the angel as he found Dean on the far side of the porch. He watched for a moment as Dean lined army men along the swing and gave it a hearty push, giggling to himself as plastic men fell to the ground. His laughter died on his lips as he turned to see his Daddy standing in the doorway looking furious and for the second time today he doubted his stroke of genius. 

“What’s the matter, Daddy?” Dean asked, the smile having fallen from his face. 

Castiel strode across the porch to Dean, hauled him up on the floor and bent him over the porch railing where he began to spank his errant boy in earnest. Dean squealed and tried to squirm away but Castiel held him in place with one hand and continued to land smack after smack to the boys bottom. The angel continued until Dean’s gasps turned to tears and apologies. He turned Dean back around and sat him down on the wooden swing, holding him there as he attempted to rise, and lowered himself so that their eyes were level. 

“You spanked me outside.” Dean whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

“If you don’t want to be spanked outside, don’t misbehave outside.” Castiel replied simply. “I told you this morning you were not allowed outside. Disobeying me because you’re mad at me is also entirely unacceptable.”

“The porch is part of the house, so I was inside. Technically.” Dean's reply tapered off as he lost steam and belief in his argument. 

“Technically, Dean, you are in a world of trouble right now. You’ve done nothing but push me all day. Even losing your favorite toy kept you in line for all of five minutes. Don’t worry, you’re getting the spanking you’ve been asking for all day. But first let’s clean up your army men.” The angel spoke slowly and evenly. 

Dean jumped up as soon as Cas released him and helped the angel gather all of his army men off the porch and back into their tub. 

“Are my army men going to jail, Daddy?” Dean asked, squirming as Castiel turned to look at him. 

“Why would they go to jail, Dean?” 

“Because I played with them inappropriately.” Dean recited, his stomach flipping the whole while. 

“Yes, Dean. You did. They are going to jail. Upstairs with you.” Cas ushered the boy upstairs where they locked away each toy soldier and Dean spent a minute staring at his toys longingly through the transparent front of the box. Dean sat on the bed and waited for his angel to begin. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

The spanking hadn’t been fun but it hadn’t been the end of the world Dean mused as he settled onto the couch with his angel. He always felt better afterward, and a lot of the time he didn’t even realize he was feeling yucky until Cas made it all better. He was pretty bummed they’d spent most of the day with him bratting and being naughty, but at least it was over. They’d eaten dinner and now Daddy was letting him watch some time while they cuddled. His daddy really was the best. 

“I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled down at him adoringly. 


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like the shortest chapter ever, so I apologize about that.  
> Dean keeps some pretty important news to himself, until he doesn't. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe have dinner with each other, more trouble ensues than you would think. 
> 
> Beware: Spanking ahead.  
> Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> #DeanNeedsADaddy

Dean had spent the morning and well into the afternoon quiet and subdued. Castiel had expected a bit more excitement from the little, as this was their first big outing together where Dean could just be himself. The angel had willed everyone around them to suddenly feel the strung urge to be somewhere else, leaving the two men virtually alone as the traipsed through the aquarium. Cas tried not to panic as Dean lagged against the angel and remained sedated through each exhibit. He didn’t know how to handle this side of Dean, more used to a cranky and bratty Dean. It took everything in him not to scan the boy for any illness or mental anguish. The angel sighed and cursed himself, for probably the millionth time, for promising not to use “any of his mojo” on Dean as the hunter had so eloquently put it. 

“Is everything okay, baby?” Cas asked as he rubbed a hand smoothly up and down Dean’s back. This wasn’t the first time that he had asked that same question that day, but not knowing what else to say when normal conversation was hardly getting a response. 

“Yeah, Daddy.” The boy sighed. He leaned into the angel's touch and continued to sag against him as they walked. 

“Anything that’s bothering you, Dean, we can work it out together. All you have to do is talk to me.” The angel tried again. Blue eyes filled with concern. 

“I know.” Was all Dean replied, making Castiel want to scream. 

“The restaurant where we are meeting Sam and Gabriel is a few hours away. Why don’t you lie down in the back and close your eyes? There are few things that sleep doesn’t help.” 

“A nap sounds good.” Dean agreed, anything to get away from the constant questions and worried expression on Castiel’s face. 

Cas tried not to gape at the hunter - Dean going down for a nap without arguing was basically unheard of. As he helped the boy setting down for the ride he made a point to feel his cheeks and forehead for signs of a fever and resist the urge for the upteenth time to scan him. Dean did fuss for a moment at Cas’ hands on his face but felt fine otherwise. 

“I love you, D.” Cas spoke softly as he wrapped a blanket around his charge and lover. 

“I love you more, Daddy.” Dean was already closing his eyes and curling up on his side around his stuffed angel bear. 

Castiel did his best to stifle the sigh he felt escape from his lips yet again as he climbed into the front seat to begin the drive east. 

_ C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D _

Dean rolled over and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He was kind of tired, they’d had a long drive to the aquarium and then all that walking wore him down. But mostly he just wanted to stop answering questions and avoid the look of concern in his angels eyes. He was fine - mostly. It’s just that, today was day five. Out of seven. And day seven didn’t really even count because it was only a half day and he knew they would spend that half day cleaning the house and packing up their things before heading back out. So really he only had one day left. 

One day left without monsters, one day left without the pressure of saving the world, one day of happiness left. Killing things was the family business, one he’d never quite been able to shake despite several chances to do so. But that was before Cas - before Daddy. Now the angels had shown him that the world wouldn’t stop if Dean took the time to be happy. 

Would the world end if Dean didn’t want to be a hunter anymore? 

Dean pinched himself hard and whimpered to stop that train of thought. He was a hunter. He would go back to his normal life in two days and that’s all there was to it. People counted on him, depended on him, to keep fighting the good fight. He wasn’t doing anyone any good playing house with an angel. 

Eventually Dean did drift off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of werewolves and wendigos and of all the people he had lost to that life. 

Cas woke the boy up when his whimpers didn’t stop after several minutes, reaching over the bench seats of the impala to gently shake Dean. 

“D, it’s just a dream - wake up baby.” 

Dean sat up with a wild look in his eyes that faded as he realized he was safe in the impala, not in whatever dreamscape had been terrorizing him. 

The hunter took in his surroundings as he blinked sleep from his eyes. The two men were parked in front of a Chili’s and dark had fallen, other than that Dean was pretty lost. But he was soothed by the fact that his angel was with him and by the years of falling asleep in one state and waking up on another in the very same Impala he was in now. 

Castiel helped Dean from the car and they linked arms as they walked into the restaurant where Sam and Gabe were waiting for them. Dean really had been excited to see his brother when the angel announced their plans for the day. But now that he was here, he was actually kind of irritated by his brother's presence. Sam had gotten out of the life, twice. The only reason he was back in was because of Dean. And he was reminded of that fact every time he looked at his brother. 

_C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D_

Throughout dinner Dean grew increasingly agitated. He went from subdued and introspective to down right irritated. It wasn’t the new touches being exchanged between Gabe and Sam that bothered him, the secret knowing glances, or the way Gabe whispered in the taller man's ear that bothered him. It was more the way Sam revolted against Gabe’s quiet guidance. Maybe Sam thought Dean wouldn’t notice but he knew what to look for. Sam and Gabe were suddenly in the same kind of relationship he and Cas were in. When did that happen? It had only been a couple of days! Had this been going on before this week? Why hadn’t Sam told him? 

Dean laughed and joked with the others, a watchful eye on his brother and the archangel. He insides churned every time Sam pushed him off or rolled his eyes at Gabe’s hushed request for him to eat. Why was Sam being such a brat? Why was Gabe letting him get away with it? It wasn’t until Gabe, Cas and Dean had all finished eating when the evening came to a head. 

“Sammy, I need you to finish your dinner.” Gabe asked pleasantly but Dean saw the warning in his eyes. He has been asking patiently all evening for the hunter to eat - and Sam had spent the evening playing with his food. It was the same look that Cas gave Dean when he was on thin ice and needed to backpedal and fast. 

“I’m not hungry right now.” Sam said between clenched teeth and pushed his plate away, crossing his arms like a child. 

“Samuel, you need to finish your dinner.” Gabriel’s voice had hardened as he sternly guided the plate back in front of his boy. 

“I said “I’m. Not. Hungry.”” Sam had raised his voice and was speaking slowly, like Gabe was dim and having hard time understanding him. 

Dean gaped at the scene unfolding before his eyes. What was Sammy thinking? Throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a restaurant! Castiel would have had his ass! Dean was becoming more and more sure that they were in some kind of power dynamic and he had so many questions. 

He watched in horror as Gabe leaned over and whispered something into his younger brother’s ear that made his face turn red. Their server walked up to their table at the moment, apparently not sensing the mood, to ask if anyone needed dessert or the check, just in time for the salad that Sam had swept from the table to coat her midriff. Sammy didn’t stick around to apologize, he ran for the door with Dean right on his heels ready to give him a piece of his mind. 

“What is your problem, Sam!?” Dean demanded once the other hunter had stopped running. He was shaking with the effort it took to not start wailing on his brother. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sam accused, his breathing heavy with his own pent up emotions. 

“Cut the crap, Sam! We were in there having a nice, NORMAL, dinner! No hunter talk, no monsters, just family and dinner. And you ruined it!” Dean was hot and shaking as he yelled at his brother. 

“Leave it alone, Dean.” Sam tried to dismiss him again and began walking towards his and Gabe’s rental car. 

“I don’t want to go back!” Sam yelled, exasperated. 

“Back to the spa? Is Gabe hurting you?” Deans rage suddenly changed focus, he was about to jump the archangel in the middle of a crowded Chili’s. 

“No! Gabe has been great! He’s been helping me, Dean. I don’t want to be a hunter anymore. I’m tired, Dean. I know the concept of giving up the family business is pretty fucking foreign.” Sam was snarling at Dean, acting like poison dropped from his tongue as he talked about hunting. 

Dean’s vision went red - he had spent the last few days wrestling with the fact that he was in paradise and that he was dreading returning to hunter life. The biggest reason he hasn’t gone to Cas and told him he wanted to stay was Sam. He couldn’t leave Sam to hunt by himself, not when he had been the one to drag Sam back into the life. 

Dean lost it and before he could register what he was doing he had jumped on top of Sam and was focused on landing as many punches as he could before the larger man could throw him off. At some point Cas and Gabe came out and tried to break the dueling boys apart. Castiel ended up grabbing Dean around the waist and physically lifting him into the air to prevent him from getting back to Samuel. Gabe led Sam away, one hand grasped firmly around Sam’s bicep as they walked away. 

“You think you know what I want! Fuck you, Sammy! You don’t know anything!” Dean was screaming at the retreating man's back at this point. He was so worked up that it took him a while to hear Castiel yelling at him even though his mouth was right next to his own ear. Dean fell silent and sagged against his angel, trying to release the energy that was raging inside of him. 

“What is going on with you, Dean!?” Castiel demanded, finally allowing the man to walk on his own as they trudged back to their car. 

“Nothing.” Dean muttered, kicking at the gravel beneath his feet instead of making eye contact with his angel. He briefly wondered if Sammy was also on the receiving end of a lecture right now. 

“Enough! You’ve been ‘fine’ all day and now I’ve just pulled you off of your brother!” Castiel huffed, exasperated with his boy. 

Dean let out a bark of a laugh and said “That's not the first time someone has had to break Sammy and I up and it probably won’t be the last.” 

“No, Dean. This had better be the last time or the spanking you’ll be receiving at home will seem like a walk in the park.” Castiel’s voice honestly left no room for argument and Dean felt his stomach drop at the angels decree. 

“Whatever.” Dean honestly surprised himself as he muttered this because the chances of the angel murdering him seemed pretty high right now. 

He felt Castiel go stiff beside him which was never a good sign. 

“Get in the car, Dean.” Was all he said, his voice much calmer than the vein in his neck indicated that he was. 

“Cas, I’m -” Dean tried to back pedal but Cas cut him off before he could get another word out.

“In.” The angel’s voice was quiet and commanding and any fight in Dean fled his body at this point. As soon as Dean had pulled his legs into the car the angel slammed the door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. 

Dean didn’t bother trying to speak on the way home. He realized now that they were way past apologies. He wasn’t sure how long the car ride really was but he would swear to anyone that asked about it that it was way too long, and also way too short. All too soon they were pulling into Baby’s garage and Castiel was pulling him from the safety of the back seat of the Impala. He tried to surrender to the punishment he had earned, but it was hard not to drag his feet just a little bit as Cas towed him through the house and up the stairs. Dean’s stomach was in knots and he wanted nothing more to rewind and go back. Turn back time to prevent himself from chasing after Sammy. 

“I think you had long enough to think about your actions in the car ride home, Dean.” Cas began as he helped the boy out of his shirt. 

“I’m just so disappointed in you, Dean. What on earth got into you?” 

Dean resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands, he knew it was useless and he didn’t want to give Cas any more reason to be upset with him. Dean hated disappointing Castiel. Hearing him say it was like a knife in the hunter's stomach. 

“He just said something that really hurt my feelings. I got mad and you know how hard a time I have when I’m angry. I’m really sorry, Daddy.” Dean absent-mindedly scratched at his arm where the Mark used to be. 

“I’m sure you are sorry, Dean. And you’ll be calling to tell Samuel how sorry you are, after we have a conversation about the proper way to express yourself.” Dean’s stomach was doing back flips at this point. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Dean didn’t fight as Castiel pulled the man over his lap. He tried to surrender himself to the spanking he knew he had very well earned. He could help squirming as the angel’s hand rained down over and over and over again. 

Cas didn’t get Dean much of a chance to recover from the hand spanking before bringing that damn lexan paddle down on his already sore behind. The hunter shrieked at the first stroke and was sobbing by the tenth. He lost count after that afraid that the spanking would never end and unable to focus on anything other than the searing pain. 

Eventually the paddle stopped falling, although Dean wasn’t quite sure when. He did know that he wanted to crawl into bed with Castiel and never leave. Nothing bad ever happened when his Daddy was holding him. He wanted to live in those arms. Cas did hold him for awhile, shifting the man so that they were laying together without putting pressure on his battered behind. Cas stroked Dean’s back as they lie together, telling him over and over how much he loved him. Cas knew there was still something Dean hadn’t said but he tried to be patient. 

_C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D_

  
“Hey, Dean.” Sam answered the phone on the first ring, like he had been waiting for his brother to call. Dean thought he heard Sam sniffle but was sure he was projecting. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean wasn’t used to apologizing to Sam and it was hard to even get started. The extent of Dean’s apologies in the past had been buying Sam a beer and never talking about whatever it was that had happened between them again. He leaned against the porch railing and stared wistfully at the porch swing, it would be a while before he was comfortable enough to sit there again. Both men let the silence drag on between them for several minutes before Dean finally found the courage to start again.

“Look, about dinner…” Was all he managed before trailing off. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, too.” Came Sam’s easy reply, always ready to forgive his brother.

“We good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” 

There was another long pause between the two of them. Dean wasn’t sure that Cas would count that as him apologizing and hoped the angel wasn’t listening in on their conversation. The lack of conversation while the phone call went on was both equally as uncomfortable as it was comfortable at the same time. Most phone calls between them were to update the other on research, leads, the monster of the week, or that year's apocalypse. Honestly, having nothing to talk about was kind of nice. 

“Sammy, I’m not coming back.” Dean heard himself say it, but didn’t really believe that it had come from his mouth. He felt out of control and at peace all at once. 

“What do you mean, Dean?” 

“I don’t want to hunt anymore.” Dean looked up from where he had been staring out into the blackness that engulfed the house he now shared with his angel, boyfriend, and Daddy and turned to meet Castiel’s gaze. 


End file.
